The All Americans - Part 1
The All Americans - Part 1 is the 15th chapter of Brothers in Arms: Earned in Blood. This chapter is the first part of The All Americans. Summary Hartsock and his squad are cut off; they need only sweep through the city and eliminate the enemy where they find them, clearing the way for the 82nd and Glider infantry. Plot They arrived at town and shocked by the utter destruction caused by Allied bombings which is supposed to chase the Germans away but instead creating a tough battle for the paratroopers. Doyle and Red's squad split to fight their way to clear St. Sauveur. The town is not only defended by heavy infantry but also MGs and Panzer tanks. The uneven battlefield also makes the fight harder. Red also have get to the Panzerfasut crates which are dangerous close to the tank themselves along being behind enemy lines. Red's squad managed to fight their way towards the town plaza and proceed to another area to clear with the 82nd in town clearing other parts of town. Objectives Clear the city of St. Sauveur Elements of the 82nd were charged with clearing out St. Sauveur so that the 90th Infantry Division could roll through on their way to Cherbourg. Transcript Hartsock's introduction Marshall: So you had to dig the Germans out of St. Sauveur? Hartsock: Yeah, we realized once we actually got to the castle just how much digging we had to do. We got there and the whole damn place was destroyed. Everything was pretty much gone 'cept the castle. Like a fortress on a hill. Marshall: Well, that's what St. Sauveur was, Sergeant. The fortress on the hill. Conflict Red and his squad along with Doyle stood at the corner of the city St, Sauveur. Most of the buildings are in rubbles and the city is destroyed beyond recognition. Paddock: '''Holy shit,look at this place. You sure this is where we're supposed to be? '''Friar: '''We must have bombed it to flush out the Germans. But since they haven't exactly packed up and left,I'm guessing they're not just gonna hand it over. '''Doyle: '''That's the mission. Sorry,boys. '''Paddock: '''Well,I guess if you guys are all feeling crazy enough to go in there... then I am too. '''Paige: '''We said we'd help you out and all,but Christ Almighty,Doyle... we go in there we aren't coming back out. '''Doyle: '''Then it was a pleasure knowing you all. Whoever makes it to the other side alive... Wins. Doyle left with Paige to fight the Germans in other side of the city. Red and his men are ready to take on the defending Germans who still reside the city. '''Chapter Ends Characters * Colonel S.L.A. Marshall * Sergeant Seamus Doyle * Sergeant Joseph Hartsock (Playable) * Corporal Jacob Campbell (does not have scripted dialogue) * Corporal Franklin Paddock * Private James Marsh (does not have scripted dialogue) * Private Derrick McConnel (does not have scripted dialogue) * Private William Paige * Private Dean "Friar" Winchell Weapons American Weapons * M1A1 Thompson * M1 Garand German Weapons and Vehicles * StG 44 * MG 42 (Mounted) * Panzerfaust * Panzer IV Team Fire Team * Cpl. Campbell - M1 Garand * Pvt. Marsh - M1 Garand Assault Team * Cpl. Paddock - M3 Grease Gun * Pvt. Friar - M1A1 Carbine * Pvt. McConnell - M1A1 Carbine Extras The MG42 Machine Gun The Maschinenegewher 42 general-purpose machine gun, or MG42, was first introduced into service by German army in 1942. The MG42 was designed from the ground up to be simplistic in design and thus mass-produced. Many consider its design to be one of the finest machine guns ever created. The MG42 was famous for an amazing fire rate that would often melt or warp the barrel of the weapon. To solve this problem, the Germans engineered an ingenious barrel replacement system for the gun. The MG42 was one of the most feared weapons on the battlefield. Weighing just five pounds more than a BAR, it was capable of firing its 50-round belt three times as fast as the Allied weapon. St. Sauveur le Vicomte The town of St. Sauveur le Vicomte was pivotal for the US invasion plan which required the capture of a deep water port (Cherbourg). St. Sauveur was the western most town in the peninsula that, once liberated, would pinch off the area and ensure the Allies control Cherbourg. As is clearly seen in this historical aerial photo, St. Sauveur sustained excessive damage from artillery and air bombardment. Undertaken primarily by the 82nd Airborne Division, the fighting for St. Sauveur was fierce. The combat photograph from the US Army Signal Corps archives reveals a damaged cannon, a destroyed civilian vehicle and an American at the ready as his column passes a dazed local. Once the town was free of German occupiers, the local villagers surrounded the American liberators and offered their thanks and joy. With the liberation of St. Sauveur, the American paratroopers had achieved their military objectives in Normandy. This photo is evidence of the troops and townspeople working together to clean up the rubble and begin the reconstruction process. The Brothers in Arms March - Carentan In June of 2005, this poster was spotted in the windows of every business in Carentan, France. The poster announced the "Brothers in Arms March" that took place on June 5, 2005 (the day before D-Day is when the paratroopers flew from England to be the first soldiers to touch ground in the greatest invasion in the hsitory of the world). On the day of the Brothers in Arms March, hundreds of 101st Airborne re-enactors came to Carentan dressed in authentic paratrooper gear out of respect to the men who spearheaded the liberation of Europe on D-Day. This group, donning the distinctive white heart of the 502nd PIR on their helmets, drove up the Carentan causeway in an M5 Stuart tank. More than 60 years earlier, the paratroopers traveled and fought on the same ground where the Brothers in Arms March took place in 2005. The Brothers in Arms March started with more than 200 soldiers in the center square of Carentan and proceeded up the causeway towards St. Come-du-Mont. The destination of the March was the famous house at Dead's Man Corner which recently become a museum dedicated to the memory of the 101st Airborne. The Carentan Airborne Museum at Dead's Man Corner, pictured here on opening day, was made possible, in part, because of the attention that Brothers in Arms brought to the historical location. Many other historians, veterans and donors pledged their support and helped open the museum founded by author and historian, Micheal De Trez. Orchestral Score 5-8 Gallery The All Americans LS.jpg|The Loading Screen Trivia * There are 5 Jeeps & 5 Trucks (still standing). Difference in the PS2 Version * Doyle & Paige each carries an M1 Garand. * Friar carries an M1 Garand,while Paddock & Marsh each carries an M1A1 Thompson. * McConnell is absent.(still left out in the PS2 Version.) ru:Американцы,_часть_1 Category:Chapters Category:Earned in Blood Chapters